


A Lovely Car Ride

by FrenchChoniLover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Ride, Choni in love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sweet Talk, sweet everything cause it's fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchChoniLover/pseuds/FrenchChoniLover
Summary: It's just a simple car ride. A long car ride with pure fluff.Eating in car, sleeping in car, sweet talk, kisses... Fluffy as fuck.I think that there's not a enough of domestic choni stories, just stories where they do random things that we all do every day.I think the real innocent love is reflected on those most boring moments...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Lovely Car Ride

All Toni wanted was to finish the episode of her favorite show but she knew by the moment her beautiful girlfriend rudely interrupted her ( she apparently got a call from Veronica to ‘immediately come cause it’s an I think Archie is cheating on me emergency’) she would never have a chance to finish that god damn episode.

« Cheryl...» Toni whined after Cheryl shook her a little bit violently for her to pay attention.

« Toni, come on, we have to goooo, Ronnie counts on us. » Cheryl said as she pulled Toni’s arm. She was comfortably lying on her back on their bed with her laptop seated on her lap.  
She knew she’s being annoying but she really didn’t want to drive alone.

« No, Cheryl she called you not me, she counts on you so let me finish my episode. » Toni tried even though a tiny part of her knew she’ll go anyway. She was fully aware of the risk she took by saying that, because it was for sure the beginning of a Cheryl-fashioned-scandal. So it truly surprised her when it didn’t come and instead of it she took in sight a very calm Cheryl with a seductive smirk.  
« … what?…» she said a bit afraid. She was even more confused when Cheryl leand down a little to whisper something in her ear. 

Frowning eyebrows lightened and a very little smirk appeared on Toni’s face as Cheryl whispered. The redhead slowly sat straight smiling at Toni’s reaction.   
The pink-haired girl sighed in defeat and watched her laptop screen with nostalgia and then shut it.

The redhead squealed and stood up to get dress to go to Veronica’s. Another victory for Cheryl Bombshell.

And this is how the couple found itself in Toni’s car, (Cheryl’s gift for her 20th birthday, and if she was honest it was more comfortable than her old bold motorcycle when it rained like today) on the soaked road at past 10pm.

« God, why… » Toni mumbled under her breath at the thought of the remaining 115 miles. 

« Oh, stop it TT, it’s for a good cause- and remember what I promised...» Cheryl looked at Toni from the passenger seat a smirk there again.  
Toni looked at her girlfriend with a mix of love and annoyance that made Cheryl lean in and kiss lovingly her cheek. They were at a red light so Toni slightly turned her head to face her redhead after the kiss on the cheek and softly pecked her lips. When she pulled away, they made an intense eye-contact and Cheryl’s right hand cupped her cheek to share a loving kiss. Nothing sexual just pure love. They were however separated by some honks from behind.

After they pulled away, Toni sped off but reached for Cheryl’s hand to link their fingers together. Cheryl smiled at the warmth of her palm. 

Only a couple of minutes later Cheryl was telling how she ‘appropriately’ put this ungrateful girl (from the vixen squad) in her place.

« I swear to god TT, if Mrs. Lenhardt didn’t show up I’d certainly ended up ripping her extensions off her rat-like head, who does that bitch thought she was shoving me in the ha- » Cheryl stopped mid sentence when she noticed the very skinny-mid-long scar on Toni cheekbone.

She turned completely in her seat to face Toni’s profile in order to have a better look of the red line staring at her.   
Toni, noticing the conversation stopping, turned her head from the road to look at Cheryl, only to be met with Cheryl’s focused look on her and both of her hands examining the scar (more precisely with the pad of her thumb).

« What you doin’- Ouch! Babe! Stop » Toni winced sensing the wave of pain go through her nose, it was a fresh little wound. She looked a bit horrified at Cheryl in a ‘why did you do that?!’ way.

« Honey, you have a little scar right there. How did you do that? When? » Cheryl said looking at Toni with concerned eyes.  
« Did you have a fight or something? » she asked obliviously.

« No. No, you know I don’t do that shit unless it’s for good reasons. » the former-serpent said looking back at the road only to be stopped by an other red light.

« Then how did you get it TT?… in anyway it’s not that bad, it’s a little one but that looks kinda fresh and obviously sensitive- did you get it yesterday? » she questioned a little less concerned by the scar but more by what caused it.

« I don’t know- I didn’t even knew it was here… » Toni mumbled nonchalantly.

« It looks like… » The redhead said approaching to have a better look. « Yeah, I think it’s, like a cat scratch or- » she didn't even finish her hypothesis as she was interrupted by her few inches shorter girlfriend.

« What? No… no, it’s some… uh, - never mind, leave it » She dropped it knowing she couldn’t make up a rational excuse.

« Huh? No I think it is exactly that- »

« No it isn’t. » Toni said quickly. Cheryl stopped for a second to look at her five years dating girlfriend. She knew something was up. She knew that behavior, that’s the same one as when she discovered that Toni had a crush on her a year before they met.   
She smiled at the thought.  
« Toni, why did this cat scratch you on the cheek? » she smirked knowing she find the answer just by looking at Toni sighing.

« You promise you don’t make fun of me? » the pink haired girl breathed hoping her girlfriend would respect her pride.

« Of course not TT. » Cheryl said preparing herself for the much waited bomb.

«… There was this kitten on a tree I noticed on my way home from work and I kinda… got him down on the grass and… apparently that’s how he thanked me i guess… » she tried to look at Cheryl who was staring at her with loving eyes and a giant grin.

« Oh my god- TT you’re adorable- » she laughed.

« I’m not adorable. I used to be in a gang remember? » taking off a hand from the wheel to make a bold fist trying to show her force maybe.

« Yes, I remember my hot big bad gang member, wearing leather jacket and saving kittens’ lives- »

« Cher, stop… » Toni said smiling contagiously at Cheryl’ angelic laugh.

***

Cheryl peacefully slept against the door’s window wearing the warm, beautifully scented sweatshirt who was borrowed from Toni’s dresser.

Toni glanced at her and melted right away at the sight of her cute, perfect girlfriend sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. There was still half an hour or so before they arrived at Ronnie’s, sometimes she hated the fact that she lived this far away plus the fact that Cheryl and Veronica were best friends, but right now she was grateful of it and if it meant to see her girlfriend like this, she would certainly be enthusiastic about going to Ronnie’s.

She stopped at the nearest gas station to fill the car tank and buy some shitty snacks for the few last miles.

She didn’t want to wake her angel of a girlfriend, so she just filled the tank, and made her way inside taking less time than possible remembering her girlfriend was alone.  
She knew Cheryl ate healthy stuff so she made an effort despite the limited choices.  
She made her way back to the car after paying the bill. She slowly opened Cheryl’s door to wake her up ( taking her time to take a couples of pictures before, obviously).

« Cher, baby… » she sang quietly rubbing her arm softly.

« Mmm… » Cheryl hummed, slowly rubbing her eyes and steering before she saw her girlfriend smiling staring back at her. She smiled herself and leaned to kiss that cute stupid face.

Toni kissed back still tenderly rubbing her arm.  
« Hey, baby… Did you sleep well? » the pink-haired girl asked her smiling at her girlfriend still in her sleeping state.

« Kind of… We arrived? »

« No, not yet, there’s still some road actually… and hey, I bought some stuff to eat ‘till we arrive, got you healthy shit and… » Toni said reaching in the bag to take the marshmallow bag and show her girlfriend knowing it was one of her favorite things.

Cheryl gasped and reached to take the bag from her, starring at it with heart eyes. « Awe TT… I love you! you’re the best you know that? » she leaned forward capturing Toni’s lips in a sweet kiss.

« I’ve been called, yes… You’re welcome. » She smiled going back to the driver seat.

***

«… yeah, and I remember that, it was kinda difficult though. » Toni was telling a random story about how she helped some old man with his car one time.

Cheryl just hummed, taking a potato chip to put in her girlfriend’s mouth as she drove.  
Toni opened her mouth still looking straight onto the nightly road, receiving the potato chip.

« mm-thanks babe… So yeah what I mean is that tradition should not be broken like this in a family but the way we evol-…» she stopped talking noticing the blue and red lights coming from behind her. Cheryl noticed too and turned to face her with a confusing look then looked behind her seat. Toni looked at her, slowly parking on the side road.

« What the… » Toni said as the officer made his way towards Toni’s window.

« Evening. Is there a problem? » Toni said confused lowering her window to see properly the man. 

« Good evening, Miss. Turn off the ignition, please. » The mid-aged officer said politely as Toni did so. « No, we’re controlling some cars on this sector, because it might become dangerous with the rain. Vehicle papers, Miss. » He asked gently but firmly as well.  
Both the girls were a bit relieved and Cheryl passed the papers to Toni for the controle.

The police officer inspected them briefly and handed them back saying it was all alright.  
« Did you drink or smoke something before driving? »

« No, no, nothing of it. » Toni answered truly. She drank and smoke sometimes, but didn’t tonight.

« Did you sleep before taking the road? Are you feeling tired? » The man asked gently.  
Toni turned to Cheryl with a slightly confused expression, and faced back the officer.

« No, I’m not… tired- but if I'm felling the need to sleep I'd ask my girlfriend to take the wheel. » Toni said holding a thumb turned towards Cheryl.

« Okay, very well. We just have to make sure, a lot of accident happen here… But everything seem to be fine so I’ll let you leave, but be careful okay? » The man told them patiently

« Yes- okay, absolutely. Thank you.» Toni told him with a polite smile.

They drove off, mumbling about how caring and gentle the officer was. And Cheryl asked Toni if she was tired so she could take her place, honestly concerned.

« No, babe, I’m not tired …. thank you. » Toni laughed about how adorable Cheryl was taking seriously the recent conversation with the officer.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this story and I truly hope you enjoyed it.  
> Free yourself to leave a comment or a kudo...


End file.
